There has been an increasing requirement amongst railroads of the world to provide rail spanning tunnel devices on railroad track ballast plows. In the past it has only been necessary to plow designers to ensure that the plow blade itself, where it spans the rail of the track should have an aperture large enough to pass the rail through the plow blade in all positions of operation of the plow blade. With the requirement to replace the simple aperture with a tunnel device, engineers have been faced with an additional complexity in designing plows of high versatility.
The present invention seeks to provide a versatile plow device which can operate with a tunnel device.